


Cold Hands and a Witch's Spell

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dean Hates Witches, Falling asleep on the sofa, M/M, Witches Spell, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, hit by a witch's spell, gets more attached to Cas than he might have liked. In the end he didn't mind, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands and a Witch's Spell

Dean fucking hated witches. With a passion. 

It was entirely possible that he hated witches more than he hated Lucifer. 

Well, not more than he hated Lucifer. 

But, still, Dean hated witches. 

———

It had all started when the Winchesters were investigating a haunting in a hotel nearby to their motel. 

Well, they had believed it was a haunting. Turned out to be witches. 

When they found this out, they decided to enlist the help of Castiel, after he suddenly appeared before them. 

So, the three of them were getting ready to battle the witches - there were five of the witches, but two hunters and an angel of the lord should be adequate enough to take them down. 

Dean hadn’t even realised that he’d been hit with a spell. The witches fled - promising to never partake in black magic again. 

He only realised, after offering his hand out to help the angel that was lying on the floor - having been caught off-guard by one of the witches, and she had knocked him down with a spell. 

When Cas didn’t let go of his hand afterwards, the blond knew something was wrong. 

Neither of them could let go, and Sam had almost pissed himself laughing after they had explained to him what had happened. 

———

They drove to Bobby’s house - well, Sam did, seeing as Dean only had use of one hand - hoping that the elder hunter would be able to help find a solution to their predicament. 

Predictably, Bobby had nearly the same reaction as Sam, laughing hard down the phone, while Dean frowned - pouted - at the other end. 

———

Bobby hadn’t found a cure by the time they arrived at his house. He chuckled at the joint hands, and let them in, Sam heading directly to the pile of books he had laid out on his desk. 

Dean and Cas - neither much use researching on a good day - sat in front of the small TV, some crappy comedy show crackling on the screen. 

———

About an hour later, the two men researching came to the conclusion that it would only last a few hours - four having already passed - and they told the pair to try to let go again. 

It didn’t work. 

They gave the spell until the next day to wear off, and instead settled on doing some real research. Trying to learn more about the supernatural monsters they might end up fighting. 

Dean and Cas were still watching the television - a movie playing, at this point - and they had shifted closer together, claiming that it put less of a strain on their wrists, the shorter distance. 

———

Sam had left his brother and his angel on the sofa that night, after they had fallen asleep - he didn’t know that angels needed sleep. 

He found them, the next morning, curled up together, joined hands clasped between them. 

———

When Dean and Cas woke, their hands easily separated - the spell probably wore off during the night. 

Hand feeling cold, Dean grasped the angel’s hand in his own, once again. At the curious look he received from Cas, he simply shrugged and explained that his hands were cold, and that he liked holding hands with him. He got rewarded for that explanation with a kiss. Cas’ response to the incredulous look he got from the hunter was that his lips were cold. And that he liked kissing Dean. 

Castiel’s reward for that response was more kisses. 

His lips were pleasantly warm after that. And slightly bruised.


End file.
